powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Wu Xing Manipulation
The power to manipulate the five elements of Wu Xing. Combination of Earth Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, and Fire Manipulation. Variation of Elemental Manipulation. Also Called *Five Elements/Phases/Agents/Movements/Processes/Steps/Stages *Wu Xing Control Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate any of the five elements of Wu Xing, a fivefold conceptual scheme that many traditional Chinese fields used to explain a wide array of phenomena, from cosmic cycles to the interaction between internal organs, and from the succession of political regimes to the properties of medicinal drugs. The "Five Phases" are WoodPlant Manipulation(木 mù), Fire (火 huǒ), EarthEarth Manipulation (土 tǔ), Metal (金 jīn), and Water (水 shuǐ), and in which this order of presentation is known as the "mutual generation" sequence. In the order of "mutual overcoming" (相克 xiāngkè), they are Wood, Earth, Water, Fire, and Metal. Applications: *Earth Manipulation *Fire Manipulation *Metal Manipulation *Plant Manipulation *Water Manipulation Elements Combined (Wu-Xing): See Elemental Recomposition *Acid Manipulation - Fire/Water *Ash Manipulation - Earth/Fire *Magma Manipulation - Fire/Earth *Molten Metal Manipulation: Metal/Fire *Mud Manipulation - Water/Earth *Steam Manipulation - Water/Fire *Swamp Manipulation - Plant/Earth/Water Associations See Also: Classical elements in popular culture *Elemental Manipulation *Four Symbols Physiology *Nature Manipulation *Onmyōdō Magic *Organic Manipulation *Yin & Yang Manipulation Wu Xing Material Associations: See Also: Wu Xing In Wu Xing, each of the five elements are associated with several material associations. The user, depending on skill and experience in Wu-Xing, may manipulate one or more these known association sub-powers in addition to the elements of Wu Xing: The Wood Element: *Acid Manipulation *Air Manipulation **Oxygen Manipulation **Sound Manipulation *Artificial Element Manipulation **Plastic Manipulation **Rubber Manipulation *Biological Manipulation **Health Manipulation *Mana Manipulation *Ink Manipulation *Paper Manipulation *Psionic Manipulation The Fire Element *Light Manipulation *Oil Manipulation **Napalm Generation *Radiation Manipulation **Subatomic Manipulation **Thermal Manipulation *Smoke Manipulation The Earth Element *Ash Manipulation *Dust Manipulation *Carbon Manipulation *Energy Manipulation *Earthquake Generation *Gravity Manipulation *Mineral Manipulation *Muscle Manipulation *Powder Manipulation *Sand Manipulation *Spatial Manipulation *Soul Manipulation *Sugar Manipulation The Metal Element *Aether Manipulation *Enhanced Crafting *Cloud Manipulation *Crystal Manipulation *Holy Water Manipulation *Gemstone Manipulation *Milk Manipulation *Mirror Manipulation *Ice Manipulation **Snow Manipulation *Silver Manipulation *Stellar Manipulation The Water Element *Bodily Fluid Manipulation *Darkness Manipulation *Electric Manipulation *Mud Manipulation *Ocean Manipulation *Pressure Manipulation *Prism Beam Emission *Rain Manipulation *Salt Manipulation *Slime Manipulation *Steam Manipulation *Storm Manipulation *Time Manipulation Limitations *User may be unable creating elements, being limited to manipulating already existing ones. *User might not be able to control all five elements and/or associations within Wu-Xing. *May not be able to tap into the combined elements made through Wu-Xing. Known Users *Voltron/The Robot Lions (Beast King GoLion/Voltron) *The Four Symbols (Chinese Mythology) *The Four Sacred Bit Beasts (Beyblade V-Force) Gallery 392342-voltron.jpg|Voltron (Voltron) is composed of five robot lions, each of them being powered by one of the elements of Wu Xing. Beyblade VF Bit Beasts.jpg|From clockwise direction: Dranzer the Red Phoenix of Fire, Driger the White Tiger of Gold, Dragoon the Blue Dragon of Wood, and Draciel the Black Turtle of Water (Beyblade V-Force) Four-Symbols-and-Twenty-Eight-Mansions.jpg|From clockwise direction: Genbu the Black Tortoise, Seiryuu the Azure Dragon, Suzaku the Vermillion Bird, and Byakko the White Tiger (Chinese Mythology)